Breaking With The Fate
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Raiton, líder samurai. Hinata, futura líder do clã Hyuuga e prometida esposa do imperador, Uchiha Madara. O destino dela depende da espada dele, e o futuro dele depende da escolha dela.
1. PRÓLOGO 1

PRÓLOGO • **Um **mundo**, dois **lados**.**

* * *

O lugar é Konohagakure no Sato, a última aldeia shinobi existente. Existiam aproximadamente trinta delas antes da separação, todas destruídas sob ordens do novo imperador do País o Fogo, **_Uchiha Madara_**, também líder do poderoso clã Uchiha.

Após assumir o governo, Madara separou em classes distintas os shinobis da nação. Dividiu-os em três grupos: os **nobres**, _filhos dos poderosos clãs que possuem poderes especiais e únicos_, _conhecidos como kekkei genkai ou linhagens sanguíneas avançadas_ (poderes especiais transmitidos geneticamente pelos clãs); os **shinobi**, _detentores de poderes de manipulação e técnicas especiais, inferiores ao kekkei genkai_; e os **samurais**,_ guerreiros conhecidos por sua força física e habilidades espadachins, mas desprovidos de qualquer poder_.

Os nobres são considerados aliados, servem ao imperador e não questionam suas ordens, além de o apóiam politicamente. Portanto, são protegidos pelo império, e a eles são concedidos todos os benefícios pedidos ao governo. Madara, um homem inteligente, sabe que não poderia enfrentar os poderosos shinobis nobres de Konoha e seus kekkei genkai, mesmo se possuísse o maior dos exércitos, a saída foi se unir a eles.

Só existem atualmente dois clãs nobres em todo o País do fogo, os **Uchiha**, do próprio imperador, que possuem o famoso sharingan, conhecido como "_olho copiador_", capaz de prever e imitar movimentos de luta e jutsus ninja, entre outras habilidades que podem ser desenvolvidas; e os **Hyuuga**, o clã mais antigo e mais poderoso do mundo shinobi e, portanto, o mais temido, não só pelos outros samurais, mas pelos demais clãs e até mesmo pelo império. O motivo de sua superioridade, o byakugan.

O byakugan, mais conhecido como "_olhos que tudo vêem_", é também um poder desenvolvido nos olhos, mas de habilidades e potencial até maior que o kekkei genkai dos Uchihas. Os usuários do byakugan são facilmente reconhecidos por seus orbes prateados, sem pupila, e possuem poderes como a visão de _360 graus_ e à longas distâncias também.

Fora os nobres, são sete os clãs shinobis restantes: **Aburame**,** Akimichi**,** Inuzuka**,** Nara**, e **Yamanaka**. Já existiram mais três, os _Sarutobi_, os _Hatake_ e os _Uzumaki_, mas foram destruídos pelo império ao se rebelarem contra o mesmo, com exceção do último, que desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, antes mesmo de ser combatido pelo imperador.

Já os samurais, terceira e desprezada classe, julgada como a mais pobre e suja do mundo shinobi. São considerados renegados, que não oferecem maiores riscos à liderança praticamente invencível do imperador. Aqueles que nascem ou vivem sob essa tarja acabam se tornando ou aventureiros, sem um destino certo, sem moradia ou família, vagando sem rumo pelo mundo; ou assassinos, matadores de aluguel, que muitas das vezes mantém negócios com o próprio governo por dinheiro e para proteger suas próprias vidas; ou ainda um terceiro caminho.

Os que ele escolhiam eram chamados de rebeldes, os shinobi samurais que escolhiam lutar contra o governo, a favor da liberdade e do código samurai que pregava **força**, **coragem** , **lealdade**, **bondade** e **honra** acima de tudo, de todo e qualquer poder ou destino.

Para esses a vida era muito mais difícil. Viviam refugiados em pequenos acampamentos nômades, o governo os caçava incansavelmente e suas cabeças valiam muito ouro, ouro suficiente para às vezes traírem uns aos outros pela própria recompensa e liberdade. Era difícil até mesmo confiarem nos companheiros, pois nem todos seguiam o velho código.

Dos acampamentos samurai que surgiram em quase vinte anos de divisão, apenas dois haviam sobrevivido. Poucos eram os corajosos que se dispunham a arriscar a própria cabeça por uma causa praticamente perdida, que era lutar contra o exército mil vezes mais forte, mais poderoso e muito mais numeroso do imperador, e os aliados portadores do kekkei genkai, os Hyuuga e os Uchiha.

Ser um rebelde era quase como cometer suicídio, mesmo assim ainda existiam aqueles capazes de defender suas opiniões e sua liberdade a todo e qualquer preço. Jovens não só destemidos, mas habilidosos o suficiente para causar uma leve, porém latente dor de cabeça em Madara e seu governo, pois por não terem sido até hoje encontrados e destruídos, os dois grupos samurais começavam a ganhar credibilidade, e como conseqüência, enfraqueciam pouco a pouco a hegemonia do poder do imperador.

O primeiro acampamento era liderado pelo jovem conhecido como **Raiton** (_raio_), daí o nome do grupo. Os raiton eram o mais popular e mais forte dos grupos rebeldes, como habilidades espadachins quase perfeitas e técnicas shinobis vindas de desertores dos clãs não nobres de Konoha. 15 jovens faziam parte do mesmo, dentre eles dois desertores: _Shino, do clã Aburame, e Sasuke, do clã Uchiha._ Os dois, juntamente com o líder, Raiton, possuíam as melhores habilidades e força dentre os demais membros.

Já o segundo grupo, os **Fuuton** (_vento_), que eram liderados pelo desertor do clã Nara, _Shikamaru_, possuíam 9 membros, entre eles outro desertor, _Chouji, do clã Akimichi_. Aliados, protegiam-se mutuamente, mesmo estando em posições diferentes no território. Conheciam-se uns aos outros, para evitar que qualquer dos membros pudesse ferir outro do acampamento oposto.

Os rebeldes existiam desde a ascensão de Madara e da divisão do império, esses dois grupos já causavam problemas ao imperador há quase dez anos. Desde então, vários homens do exército foram mandados em sua busca e vários matadores de aluguel e shinobis rastreadores tentaram seguir sua pistas, sem maiores resultados, claro, pois sempre que chegavam muito perto, acabavam mortos pela espada dos habilidosos samurais raiton e fuuton.

Mas o que nem Madara, nem seus aliados, até mesmo os próprios rebeldes desconfiavam poder acontecer, estava prestes a mudar. O poder e força de uns dos mais temidos kekkei genkai estava prestes a cair na mão dos samurais, e um dos filhos desse clã viria a ser o responsável pelo fim do império e pelo nascimento de uma nova era no mundo shinobi, a era da reunificação.

* * *


	2. PRÓLOGO 2

**PRÓLOGO **2 • Clã **Hyuuga**

* * *

Um tímido feixe de luz surgiu entre as enormes cortinas que cobriam sua janela. Aos poucos ela despertava, as pálpebras tremiam suavemente e se abriam, revelando as orbes peroladas, a herança sanguínea, que carregava consigo muito mais do que o poder puro e simples. Mexeu-se sob o lençol alongando o corpo, bocejou juntando a pouca coragem que lhe restava depois de uma madrugada de treinamento pesado, e pós se de pé sentindo as dores resultantes do imenso esforço físico noturno.

Essa semana, que começara há apenas um dia, seria a mais difícil de todas dos últimos anos de sua vida. A cerimônia de posse se aproximava, as exigências do conselho estavam cada vez maiores. Sempre tivera dificuldades em realizar as "_tarefas_" propostas pelos anciãos, estes, por sua vez, aproveitavam de suas fraquezas para cobrá-la ainda mais e explorar o máximo de suas capacidades físicas e mentais.

Não era novidade nenhuma para os Hyuuga que sua futura herdeira, não era lá a promessa que esperavam ter como líder suprema do clã. **Hinata**, melhor que ninguém, também conhecia seus muitos pontos fracos, suas deficiências e defeitos. Todos a comparavam ao primo, **Neji**, considerado o garoto prodígio da família desde seus 5, 6 anos de idade. Seu pai, atual líder do clã, Hiashi, também nunca escondera sua preferência pelo sobrinho, só não o colocara ainda como substituto de seu importante posto devido às ramificações existentes entre os Hyuuga.

Não havia uma unificação na família, o clã era dividido em duas partes: **Souke**, _família primária_ e **Bouke**, _família secundária_. As ramificações existiam desde os avós de Hinata, que nasceram gêmeos e, para que não houvessem lutas entre a família pela liderança do clã, decidiu-se por dividir a família em duas partes, uma com poder sobre a outra, onde o filho mais velho lideraria sobre o mais novo.

O mesmo aconteceu com a geração próxima a esta, com os também gêmeos **Hyuuga Hiashi** (_pai de Hinata_) e **Hyuuga Hizashi** (_pai de Neji_), a decisão de quem ia para Souke e quem ia para Bouke foi à ordem de nascimento. Hiashi, o primeiro a nascer, foi para Souke, e Hizashi, por nascer apenas alguns minutos depois do irmão, ficou na Bouke.

Porém, a intenção dos anciãos, de amenizar os conflitos entre os membros da família, foi vã. Uma batalha interna surgiu, obrigando ao conselho criar uma técnica de defesa à Souke, para que a mesma tivesse controle sobre a ramificação secundária. Assim, cada membro da Bouke ao completar três anos receberia um selo, "_Hyuuga Bouke Juinjutsu_", ligado ao cérebro, dando total poder aos da família principal, sobre a vida e a morte dos detentores do selamento.

Esse selo era apenas mais um dos motivos pelos quais Hinata desejara muitas vezes não ter nascido uma Hyuuga. Jamais teria coragem de infringir a alguém algo tão desprezível, era como condenar alguém à prisão perpétua. Ter poder sobre a vida de alguém era algo com o qual ela não poderia lidar. Por isso não queria a liderança. Se estivesse a seu alcance, se pudesse voltar no tempo e controlar o destino, gostaria que o pai tivesse nascido na bouke e que Neji fosse o herdeiro da souke.

O clã mais poderoso e rico de Konoha não atingira esse patamar sendo liderado por pessoas como ela, que sequer tinham coragem de machucar alguém, que preferiam o diálogo à batalha. Se pudesse realmente escolher, deixaria a posse à irmã mais nova, Hanabi, e viveria uma vida tranqüila, livre de obrigações para com o clã. Mas isso também não estava em sua alçada. Seu destino estava predisposto nos pergaminhos sagrados, nas leis dos anciãos. Leis essas, milenares e incontestáveis, que nenhum líder ou membro do clã poderia sequer pensar em contestar.

Se não as fossem, as rigorosas leis Hyuuga, nem mesmo com o poderoso kekkei genkai byakugan seria assim tão conhecido e temido, se não fosse à base de sua administração, treinamentos severos e habilidades exteriores.

As habilidades exteriores provinham de uniões externas, ou seja, uniões entre um Hyuuga e outro de qualquer clã que fosse. Assim, os Hyuuga foram acumulando técnicas e habilidades shinobis dos mais variados tipos e níveis de força, o que, somado a seu byakugan, tornou-os quase perfeitos, indestrutíveis. Porém, algo ameaçava sua estável administração, e esse "algo", ou melhor, alguém, era Hinata.

* * *


	3. PRÓLOGO 3

**PRÓLOGO** 3 •Raiton, líder **samurai**

* * *

Lar... Família... São coisas que ele não conheceu. Desde cedo tendo de se virar sozinho, cuidar de si próprio, sobreviver. Nunca soube exatamente que fim tomaram seus pais, criado por um canastrão, um gatuno miserável, sempre fora um órfão, um rejeitado que só servia para suprir as necessidades materiais do "_bem feitor_", cometendo pequenos furtos pelo vilarejo.

Até que completasse seus doze anos de idade, a vida seguiria no mesmo ritmo, pelo menos até a morte de **Shinoko**, seu mentor. A única solução imediata era deixar **Suna**, a Aldeia Oculta da Areia, e buscar um novo lugar para tentar a sorte. O lugar escolhido foi **Konoha**.

Mas a vida não seria tão melhor assim, pelo menos não como ele havia pensado. Sem Shinoko, sem um teto sobre sua cabeça e, devido à cruel e eficaz ação política que se estabelecia naquelas terras a mais de dez anos, sem poder cometer os mesmo pequenos furtos que todavia garantiam seu alimento, as coisas só pioravam cada vez mais.

Embora nos primeiros meses tenha sido tudo muito difícil, seu sofrimento estava próximo do fim, pois exatamente quando a vida parecia não ter mais solução, o garoto conhecera aquele que seria como o pai que nunca tivera, **Jiraya**, o sábio da montanha.

Jiraya era o responsável por todo conhecimento, força e habilidades que ele conseguiu acumular ao longo desses dez anos. O velho sábio havia lhe ensinado tudo o que lhe cabia sobre luta, poções, armas, poderes shinobi e, é claro, a mais necessária das habilidades, a arte samurai.

Como ele, o velho sábio discordava em muito da política adotada pelo imperador, Madara. Por isso, ambos gastavam todo seu tempo e esforço físico e mental para adquirir tudo o que fosse necessário para a batalha contra a hegemonia que dominava aquela nação. Mas um mero rapazote mal treinado e um velho rejeitado não poderiam fazer muita coisa sozinhos, o que Raiton, assim apelidado por seu mestre, viria a descobrir com a morte do mesmo.

A morte de Jiraya viria somente para aumentar o ódio e desprezo significativos de Raiton para com o império. A partir dali, aliciando jovens dispostos a enfrentar e desafiar o poder de Madara, o garotinho órfão de antes, sempre humilhado e faminto, foi dando lugar ao mais poderoso e temido samurai da atualidade. O homem que viria a reacender no coração do povo a chama da esperança da liberdade.

* * *


	4. Cap1

**Capítul**o 1 • "_O poder não está nos olhos, mas sim no coração._"

* * *

Os membros mais importantes do clã estavam presentes naquela sala para tomar uma decisão que afetaria não só o futuro dos Hyuuga, mas, provavelmente, o de todo o País do Fogo.

Comunicados imperiais não costumavam trazer boas notícias, aquele não seria o primeiro a fugir da regra. O prazo de resposta era de uma semana, e o tempo estava se esgotando, precisavam chegar a consenso.

Não era segredo nenhum a aliança entre o império e o clã mais nobre e respeitável de Konoha, embora nunca tivesse havido uma relação "íntima" entre os dois. Aliás, não existiam motivos para tanto, pelo menos não até agora.

Se negassem a proposta do Imperador, uma importante aliança seria rompida, o que, conseqüentemente os levaria a uma guerra, os Hyuuga e o império. Mas, se a aceitassem, poderiam estar colocando sua linhagem em risco, seu poderoso kekkei genkai.

Nenhuma das opções era segura, levando em consideração p caráter duvidoso de Madara, o imperador. Porém, não poderiam prolongar mais essa discussão, precisavam de uma resposta, e precisavam agora.

* * *

- Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinata-sama. – Trazia uma bandeja com o desjejum de sua senhora nas mãos. – Sumimasen. – Se desculpando por entrar sem pedir licença no quarto da mesma.

- Nan de mo nai yo, Tenten-chan. Entre! – Recebeu-a com um gentil sorriso nos lábios. – O sol acordou disposto e radiante essa manhã, e as sakuras nunca exalaram um perfume tão doce, não acha Tenten-chan?

- Hai. – Depositando a bandeja no colo de Hinata. – Como está se sentindo hoje Hinata-sama?

- Estou melhor. Aquele pesadelo deixou de atormentar minhas noites. – Juntou as mãos... – Itadakimasu. - ...em agradecimento e começou a comer.

- Seu honorável pai, Hiashi-sama, pediu que a chamasse para a reunião do conselho. Parece que há um comunicado a ser feito.

- So desuka? Será que é algo sobre a futura liderança do clã? O Festival do Fogo está se aproximando, é quando o conselho escolhe o novo líder.

- Hinata-sama, acha que há alguma possibilidade de eles a nomearem líder do clã? Ficaria muito feliz pela Hinata-sama.

- Arigato gozaimasu, Tenten-chan. Mas, não creio que isso vá acontecer Tenten-chan, tenho torcido muito por isso. Minha vontade nunca foi assumir os Hyuuga.

- Mas e se eles a nomearem?

- Terei que aceitar. Não posso desonrar ainda mais minha família, já não basta o fracasso que sou como filha. Não consegui sequer satisfazer a casamenteira, e já é a segunda vez que eu a visito.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama. Você é uma nobre, filha dos Hyuuga e ordeira legítima do byakugan. Com certeza vai arranjar um bom marido e se sairá muito bem como líder do clã.

- É o que todos esperam, mas ninguém acredita que possa ser possível.

- Eu acredito. E se a Hinata-sama acreditar também, com certeza se realizara.

- "O único problema é que nem eu acredito nisso, porque não é o que quero para mim." – Pensou.

- Hinata-sama?

- H-Hai. – Abandonou seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção novamente a sua serva e melhor amiga, Tenten.

- Não quero ser inconveniente mas Hiashi-sama pediu que se apressasse.

- Goshisousama. – Agradeceu novamente a refeição. – Leve isto para a cozinha e volte aqui para me ajudar a me vestir Tenten-chan, onegai.

- Hai. – Tomou a bandeja e deixou o quarto apressada.

* * *

Quando o comunicado dos Fuuton chegou naquela manhã, trazia notícias nada agradáveis ao outro grupo, os Raiton. As tropas de Madara haviam descoberto sua última localização e atacado violentamente o acampamento. Por sorte, o império mais uma vez subestimara as forças rebeldes e mandara poucos homens em seu encalço, sendo assim mais fácil de derrotá-los.

Mesmo assim, o líder dos Fuuton, Nara Shikamaru, fez questão de uma reunião com o acampamento aliado para decidir como agiriam daqui para frente. Em seu comunicado também ia o aviso de que chegaria lá nos próximos três dias.

- Kuso! Atacados de novo. – Resmungou ao terminar com o pergaminho.

- As coisas não estão nada boas, Raiton. Precisamos de uma nova estratégia contra aqueles vermes.

- Shikamaru está vindo, pensaremos em algo quando ele chegar. Não podemos desistir.

- Quanto tempo o Nara vai demorar?

- Três dias no máximo. Até lá, prepare os outros e suas armas. Talvez tenhamos que confrontar novamente outro grupo de elite do imperador.

- Hai. – Deixou a tenda do líder para cumprir suas últimas ordens.

- Tenho que descobrir um jeito de atingir Madara diretamente. – Pensou alto. Não estava sendo nada fácil driblar a guarda imperial nesses últimos meses. Claro que sempre acabavam derrotados, os homens do imperador, mas isso não deixava Raiton menos preocupado.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde Madara se cansaria de brincar e mandaria não uma ou duas tropas, mas todo o exército do império. Por isso, precisavam estará prontos e conseguir não só mais armas, mas um número maior de homens dispostos a se aliarem aos acampamentos rebeldes.

* * *

Quando entrou na sala, o conselho em peso, todos a observavam. Cada passo que dava, seus braços pareciam pesados demais e a puxavam para baixo, e seus desajeitados pés pareciam estar caminhando sobre gelo fino, pronto para partir a qualquer momento.

Aproximou-se, fez reverência e se sentou no chão, na ponta da mesa, de frente para seu pai, o honorável líder do clã Hyuuga. Pela expressão no rosto dele aquela reunião repentina só poderia significar exatamente aquilo que suspeitara antes, a nova liderança do clã.

Mas o que ela tinha haver com isso? Todos ali presentes, bem como o resto dos membros daquele clã, todos sabiam que ela não se fazia suficiente para assumir tal posição. Talvez fosse isso... Sim! Só podia ser isso. Estava ali para ser comunicada de que não assumiria a liderança dos Hyuuga, visto sua incapacitação, e que outro, talvez Neji, seu primo prodígio, o faria então.

Se o fosse, sairia daquela sala com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e um alívio gigantesco, pois um peso enorme seria tirado de suas costas. Ser substituída nessa tarefa causava uma tremenda satisfação em seu ser, não podia negar.

- Hyuuga Hinata. – Chamou um dos membros do conselho.

- Hai.

- Como membro de nossa família deve honrar e respeitar os costumes e tradições Hyuuga, obedecendo às leis de nosso clã e cumprindo as ordens que lhe forem dadas. – Até ali estava tudo certo, ainda podia sentir o peso das correntes diminuindo aos poucos.

- Eu honro minha família com orgulho e obediência. – Era quase automático responder dessa forma, costumes que, desde pequena, fora ensinada a cultivar.

- Deve, portanto satisfazer a seguinte ordem. – Outro conselheiro prosseguiu, e de repente o peso das correntes voltou a ser o mesmo de antes. Não podia ser verdade... Estava mesmo acontecendo, caso contrário não teria dito "satisfazer a ordem", mas sim "respeitar o comunicado", era assim que funcionava. – O honorável líder dos Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, ordena que se case... – Casar? Mas e a liderança? O que estava acontecendo ali? Não podia se casar assim, nem ao menos satisfizera as exigências da casamenteira. -... Com o líder do País do Fogo, Imperador Uchiha Madara... – Com, com...? Só podia ser brincadeira. O imperador Uchiha? -... Para revitalizar nossas alianças e preservar a paz entre o império e os Hyuuga. – Foi tudo o que ouviu, antes de cair desacordada no chão da sala de reunião.

* * *

- Imperador! – Saudou seu líder ajoelhando-se frente ao trono. – O mensageiro trouxe uma resposta dos Hyuuga. – Trazia consigo um jovem rapaz, um Hyuuga, com a resposta do conselho sobre o pedido do Imperador.

- Diga. – Ordenou ao mensageiro.

- O sábio conselho Hyuuga... – Lendo o pergaminho com a mensagem tão esperada. –... Manda dizer ao império que seu povo festeje a união entre a herdeira legítima dos Hyuuga, e nosso poderoso Imperador, Uchiha Madara, para glória dos Hyuuga e dos Uchiha, assim como de todo o País do Fogo. – Ao terminar, saudou novamente ao Imperador e deixou o local com o conselheiro chefe que o trouxera anteriormente.

- Finamente terei controle sobre o clã mais nobre e respeitável de Konoha, nada mais há de impedir meu poder sobre essas terras. Serei invencível quando estiver casado com a legítima herdeira da linhagem Hyuuga, herdeira do sangue e do kekkei genkai mais poderoso que já existiu, o byakugan.

* * *

_Naquela noite não houve pesadelo, já era o suficiente ser forçada a uma união como aquela, com um ser tão desprezível como Madara. Sempre torcia o nariz quando ouvia a palavra casamento, para o desgosto dos pais, agora então, era impossível sequer tentar parecer feliz com essa situação._

_Sonhou, pois então com sua avó, Shinoko, que como sempre aparecia na hora certa, com as palavras certas para acalentar ou consolar seu coração. Hinata jamais fora visitada pelos demais ancestrais, mas Shinoko sempre a guiava pelos caminhos mais difíceis e tortuosos que tivesse de enfrentar._

_No sonho, Hinata corria desesperadamente por uma floresta de bambus, um lugar que jamais vira antes. Estava escuro e frio, e mesmo com seu byakugan ativo, ficava difícil de ver o caminho. O sereno da noite tornava o frio quase insuportável, o cansaço era evidente. Nem ela mesma sabia para onde estava indo._

_As palavras de sua avó a surpreenderam, rompendo o silêncio da noite ela lhe disse: "Você vai encontrar seu caminho nos caminhos de um homem. Sua vida não será mais a mesma quando se encontrarem. Mas para isso terá de mudar seu próprio destino." Nada daquilo fazia muito sentido, mas a voz continuava: "Não tenha medo da lâmina da espada. Lembre-se sempre: 'O poder não está nos olhos, mas sim no coração. '" _

_E só assim as coisas ficaram mais claras, e a noite na floresta se iluminou com o brilho da lua. Ela não corria mais, estava parada em uma careira, havia uma espada no chão, a sua frente. Lembrou-se da avó: "Não tenha medo da amina da espada...", ela disse. Levantou-a então no ar e a empunhou contra o invisível._

_Sentiu o poder de seu sangue fluir por todo o seu corpo, nunca se sentira tão forte assim. De repente, a lua desapareceu por trás da sombra que a atacou, havia uma espada agora, outra espada, empunhada contra a dela. Parado ai diante dela, era um homem, um guerreiro, um samurai._

_A única coisa que pode ver foram seus olhos, orbes azuis hipnotizantes, e logo em seguida despertou._

Ainda era noite, a lua estava alta no céu, seu corpo suado e a respiração ofegante, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido real. Agradeceu a Shinoko por mostrar-lhe o caminho, só precisava decifrar agora as palavras que a levariam até ele.

* * *


End file.
